The pain behind thunder
by Temaire
Summary: you all may think you know it, you know nothing at all, till you read this.


IF YOU WANT TO READ WHAT HAPPEND BEFORE THIS READ MY FORM.net/topic/61093/16002487/1/, THIS IS DEDICATED TO BaraIchigo WHO WROTE THIS STORY WITH ME. THANKS AND ENJOY

"I guess I will just have to be a gentleman and offer my services." I winked at her and placed a leaf on my head. When the smoke cleared I stood with the body of a horse, and the wings of a dove. "You like? Kagome calls it a unicorn. Supposedly it's a European demon; always liked to diversify."

"What's Europe?" Kikuri asked looking confused. "Unicorn...A strange word. It's sounds interesting, though. I think I like it." I distinguish the curve of a smile on her face. "Hey, Fox Demons can get more than one tail, right? When do you think you will get yours?"

I turn my head away. "I don't want to talk about it, ok. Come on, get on; I want to get there before it really starts to pour." I kneel slightly to let her get on easier. The warmth of her body is added to my own and I leapt in the air, I flew halfway around the village before going strait. The ground below me grew further away, even though I did not rise. And a pail blur marred the horizon. In twenty flaps of my newfound wings, the blur cleared showing itself in all its glory. A 20 foot drop; right and center, a hollow cavity marred the shear rock faced wall. Gliding down I landed gently in the cave. Crouching I felt Kikuri slide off my back.

"Thanks Shippo." And as Kikuri's feet hit the ground it started pouring outside. "Right on time." she beamed up at me.

Popping out of my allusion I scurried to the back of the cave. I pulled the fur blanket off the supplies. Under it there was a small bundle of firewood. For food I had stashed a handful of granola bars from Kagome time and two water-bottles. Some of my art supplies were carefully tucked away to. I draped the blanket over my shoulders and carried the firewood over to where Kikuri was standing.

"Can you make fire?" Kikuri asked me as a shiver ran down her spine.

"You doubt me?" I put my hand to my heart. "I'm hurt, I'm truly hurt." with that, I wave toward a bundle the bundle of sticks, "fox fire" With a happy crackle the sticks set ablaze. "You hungry?"

She shook her head at me "No. Just cold." As she sat with her hands out the fire I spread the blanket out on the floor, close by the fire. I laid down, my feet facing the warmth of the fire and stared out at the storm that was making itself know outside. "Care to join me?" I patted the space beside me. She came over and laid beside me so I turned my eyes from the storm to her. She was staring intently at the ceiling, and in the breathiest of whispers the words "Thank you" passes form her lips.

"Whatever for?" I looked at her with brows frowning.

She looked me strait in the eye and said "Everything I guess." she got this gentle smile on her face, "You know, you really are kind."

I could not help but smile back, felling that the mood was over sappy I tried to lighten it. "Well I can't take that as anything other then a high complement, and from what I've learned about you, you don't give many of them." turning my head back out I said "Look at that lightning go... it took me a very long time to like lightning again."

"Nope, I rarely give compliments." She stared at the storm with me for a while before she said "I'm happy it's farther away."

"Don't tell me, a big, tough gal like you, is afraid of a little lightning?"

"No!" was the passionate response that I got from her. The she frowned, "What about you? You said it took you a 'very long time to like lightning again'. What's that about?"

"You heard that did you?' she nodded her head.

" It's not that I'm scared of it, it just made me so mad every time I heard it; because every time I saw or head it I thought of that night horrible night again. The night the last of my family died.'

"These men calling themselves the Thunder Brothers came and slew him. We were out of the den; he was taking me on a hunting lesson. I was crouched down and he stood about 5 feet behind me.'

"All of the sudden there was a loud bang. I looked up but the skies were clear, puzzled because I had been sure that it was thunder that I had heard, I turned, still in my crouching position. Two men were flying throw the air, lightning crackling around their deadly weapons.'

"Hearing a howl I whipped my head around. There stood my father, in all his glory. The first shot missed and I cried out. He told me to go back to the den, and to this day I wish I had. The second one struck him head on. His body convulsed, and he lay there. Then those men, sick bastards that they are, started to cut into him. Skinning him. When I tried to stop them they just throw me away.'

"I was knocked out cold. By the time I awoke all that remained was a fleshy pile of meet and bones.'

" I got my revenge not long after, Inuyasha gave it to me, but every time I hear the boom of thunder, it all flashes before my eyes once again. I have learned to cop, to not remember it every single time, to just enjoy the storm for what it is, not think of that night." We both fell silent, I watching the flames of the fire flicker, and her staring at me. I knew she felt pity for me. And for a moment I hated her for it. A felling of arms rapping around me made those thoughts melt away.

"Shippo, it's not as if we will ever see your parents again. Not even demons live forever. We will meet them in the afterlife, and meet in the world of the living once more, a family again, when are souls are reborn." I nodded slightly, that was true.

So what do you think? Please read and review, strawberry kiss. I HAVE REACHED BETA STATIS IF YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO BETA READ FOR YOU DROP ME A NOTE IN THE FORM OF A VEWIEW OR A NOTE IN MY INBOX. HOPE TO HERE FROM YOU


End file.
